


Blue Christmas

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Dofty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Dom and Lofty go to the Holby Christmas party together and enjoy a dance when they get home.Some Christmas fluff





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! Here is the Christmas dofty fic I promised! (I have two others - and an ice skating one I wrote a while ago)
> 
> I'd recommend listening to Michael Buble's version of 'Blue Christmas' with this! You'll know when :)

It was already that time of the year: the Holby Christmas party.  
Dom couldn’t believe that an entire year had already passed since the last one – and the events that this span of time had unfolded – and Lofty couldn’t believe he was back _home_ for Christmas.

He was back home and had finally stitched things back up with Dom. They were taking it slowly but they were both ready for the relationship this time and they both wanted to be together for as long as physically possible. It was strange for Lofty to be going to the Christmas party _with_ someone. Usually, he watched the couples cuddle up closer as he nursed a drink. 

Dom may have had someone with him last Christmas but he never truly felt happy. Whilst Dom had never been overly enthusiastic about Christmas, he found that Lofty had brought out more of the seasonal joy in him. The paperwork for Lofty’s transfer back to Keller Ward was still going through but they’d both managed to finish their shifts at the same time so headed off to the Christmas party together at Albie’s.  
Despite the short trip to the pub, they were both drowning in scarves and layers, holding hands for warmth as well as comfort. They entered the pub and were immediately enveloped by a warming glow and the smiles of familiar faces. Charlie and Duffy waved from the bar and Robyn and Max bounded over to greet their friend.

“So… you must be Dom.” Guessed Robyn, looking down at their hands that were still entwined.  
“Umm, yes I am. You must be Robyn… and Max.” Answered Dom.  
They both smiled and Max offered to buy Dom and Lofty a beer each.  
“Thanks mate, the next one’s on me.” Nodded Lofty with a wide smile.

Dom always liked to see Lofty smile because it made him feel less guilty about the hurt he may have caused him in the past. It was working out now though, he supposed that was all that mattered. He looked at Lofty affectionately,  
“You alright?” Asked Lofty  
“Absolutely fine.” Grinned Dom and placed a gentle kiss onto Lofty’s cheek.

They separated briefly to do some mingling and chatting about the usual Christmas plans and wintertime dramas to watch out for. Christmas songs were playing in the background and the Paramedic Iain looked expectantly at the karaoke machine, waiting for his chance to shine. A few more people came through the door – Ethan looking rather mellow and Alicia, putting on a brave looking face.  
Albie’s was bustling and the chattering was interrupted by Hanssen tapping his wine glass and clearing his voice. Everyone turned around and fixed their eyes to his, awaiting his speech.  
“It has been another year of ups and downs at Holby and sometimes those ups have been overshadowed by the downs-“ His eyes drifting to Dom, Ethan, Jac and Essie “and recent events could have divided us, broken us – and maybe they will for a while, but the unyielding spirit of Holby has come out stronger and more united. I thank everyone for the continual and unrelenting dedication to the cause of helping others and for that, you are all heroes.”  
Everyone raised their glasses to the sky, “To Holby” announced Hanssen.  
“To Holby.” Agreed the congregation.  
“Now, as they say – let’s get this party started.” Joked Hanssen, it was good to see the man smiling.  
Dom laughed and Lofty planted a smiling kiss onto his head.

The Christmas music was amplified by tenfold and a small dancefloor was created by the moving of seats and tables. Essie and Sacha went up for a dance and a few others followed. Lofty and Dom watched from the side-lines with contented smiles on their faces; they were seeing the people they love _happy_ after so much.

“I was starting to think that this wasn’t possible.” Blurted out Dom.  
“What?” Asked Lofty.  
“Happiness, fulfilment… life.” Responded Dom.

Dom looked down at his feet, aware of his sudden spontaneous outburst. Lofty put placed his hand gently on Dom’s cheekbones and looked him adoringly in the eyes.  
“ _You_ make me the happiest man alive and you deserve this too.” Said Lofty with determination. 

Dom didn’t know how to respond, what did he do to deserve him?

Lofty gently pressed his lips to Dom’s as if to confirm his previous statement. Dom responded softly and although the kiss was brief, it was fuelled with love.  
Dom looked back up at Lofty and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Should we head back?” Asked Lofty.  
“Yes.” Answered Dom, wishing only to cuddle up with his boyfriend.  
They both got up and said goodbye, “We’re making a move now.”  
“Aww, Dominic, be careful!” Laughed Sacha who had clearly had one too many.  
“The love birds are returning to their love nest!” Giggled Essie uncontrollably.

Dom just rolled his eyes and embraced each of them, overjoyed at the people he had in his life... that he hadn't lost. He asked Hanssen to make sure Essie got home alright.  
They waved to everyone and soon returned to the bitter chill of the outside world. As they were walking, small, frozen flakes began to fall from the sky. Lofty held his hands out to catch some of the silvery gems that were trickling down from the heights. Dom adored the way that the snowflakes got trapped in Lofty’s hair and they were holding hands and spinning each other around in the slowly forming blanket of snow. Their noses were tinted cherry with the cold and their breath formed into thick clouds in front of them.  
Eventually they reached Dom’s flat and shivered as they entered – realising how cold it actually was.  
They took off their coats and scarves and hung them up haphazardly on the hanger. Lofty flicked the kettle on, already seeming to know where most of the things were in Dom’s flat. 

“I’ll put some Christmas music on.” Proposed Dom, wanting this current feeling to go on for as long as possible.  
He put on one of those compilation CDs on and waited for the song to start.  
The brass kicked in immediately and the velvety voice of Michael Bublé flooded the room.

_I’ll have a blue Christmas without you._  
“I love Bublé!” Cheered Lofty as he sauntered over to Dom.

_I’ll be so blue, just thinking, about you._  
Lofty offered his hand up and despite feeling mildly embarrassed, Dom took his hand.

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree._  
Lofty placed his hand on Dom’s waist and took his hand whilst Dom put his hand on Lofty’s shoulder. They danced around the living room in a sort-of waltz. Lofty extended his arm and Dom span forward before turning back around Lofty as he span Dom’s arm around.

_Won’t be the same, dear, if you’re not here with me._  
Dom let out a careless laugh as they began to dance around the furniture. They were both singing along, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Lofty's hand was wrapped protectively around Dom as they rocked to the song.

_You’ll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white. But I’ll have a blue, blue, blue Christmas._

As the song picked up, their dancing became sillier as their moves became exaggerated and extended and Lofty pretended to play the trumpet which sent Dom into a crescendo of stitches. They span each other around and tucked themselves back into each other. Lofty pretended to tip a hat off his head and place it back on.

_Oh when those blue snowflakes start falling, that's when those blue memories start calling._

They looked out the window as they waltzed past the window in unison, seeing the snowflakes falling, sensing the song was nearing its close. 

_Yes, I’ll have a blue Christmas._  
Lofty span Dom around again and bent down to kiss him as the song finished. They could feel each other’s smile underneath their lips.  
“Merry Christmas, Dom.”  
“Merry Christmas, Lofty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! It was really fun to write - I got the idea when I was listening to Buble's Christmas album on the train to College! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my fics over the last couple of months; it means an awful lot, especially as I am fairly new to the fandom <3
> 
> Have a fabulous Christmas and a Happy New Year, make sure you all rest and take care of yourselves :)


End file.
